


He may spout bullshit a lot

by Korenwolf



Series: poetry (marvel) [5]
Category: Hawkeye (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 19:52:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2321324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korenwolf/pseuds/Korenwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a short character study of the two Hawkeyes in the form of a poem</p>
            </blockquote>





	He may spout bullshit a lot

_"you will miss every shot_  
 _you can’t be bothered to take”_  
he may spout bullshit a lot  
but that line wasn’t fake  
he knew what he was about  
when he defined the impossible as doubt

 _"she's pretty great_  
 _but spoiled rotten"_  
he calls me katie instead of kate  
and that's just some of the bullshit I've gotten  
but he knew what he was about  
when he said confidence is something we can't do without

**Author's Note:**

> Hawkeye is actually the first comic I ever bought and I absolutely loved it. So I hope I interpreted the characters correctly.  
> I also hope the meter in this is ok, it's what I have most trouble with when writing poetry.


End file.
